Teach Me About Kisses Kobato
by Tsuki96Megumi
Summary: It's Valentine's Day again after the day their path intertwined once more. Kobato got home from her part time at Yomogi Nursery with tons of questions in her mind. Needless to say, it involves kisses and the ever so stoic Fujimoto-san.


**Teach Me about Kisses**

* * *

**A/N:**This is my very first fanfic. Pardon my mistakes. I see there's a lack for Kobato fanfic, so here's to one of my favourite CLAMP couples. It's just fluff but enjoy anyway~

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kobato or any of its characters or any of CLAMP's hotties. Credits and rights goes to CLAMP, one of the best group of mangaka_, _I have the pleasure of coming across.

**Summary:** It's Valentine's Day again after the day their path intertwined once more. Kobato got home from her part time at Yomogi Nursery with tons of questions in her mind. Needless to say, it involves kisses and the ever so stoic Fujimoto-_san._

* * *

ANOTHER day, another fun filled, laughter emitting time with children at Yomogi Nursery. Today was Valentine's Day, which explained why she was scented with chocolates and almonds. The light cherry pink coloured haired girl took off her white apron and hung it on a rack. She dusted her black sailor uniform a bit, before taking her school bag. She was a part timer now, not a helper.

"_Otsukare sama deshita, _Kobato-_chan_," the woman wearing blue apron, her hair tied with a blue ribbon and wearing round glasses said to her, gently.

"_Hai, otsukare sama deshita, _Sayaka-_sensei_," she replied with a bright eagerness.

"You're heading home?" Sayaka inquires as she kept a box filled with kitchen apparatus into the cupboard.

"Yes, I want to get there before Fujimoto-_san_, I want to surprise him with my chocolate," she said, her naturally pink tinted cheeks reddened a bit.

"Ah, I'm sure he'll be happy. Be careful on your way then. It seems you're a bit out of it today, so I'm worried," Sayaka added before attending to her husband, Kazuto, struggling with his box of toys.

"_Hai_," Kobato assured her, walking out of the nursery.

Kobato made her way under the setting sun. She was a bit dazed today, she had to admit. It all began with a comment one of her classmates had said about love and Valentine's. A question which caught her off guard, dumbfounded, especially since it ranged on something she was not on terms with. First kiss. Technically, she had been in the human world for a while now after being reborn but there were still some things she did not understand. Kobato had asked Doumoto-_san _about it-she met him since wanted to drop his chocolate during her part time break, even went as far to ask him to teach her but the usually kind Doumoto Takashi refused and urged her to consult Fujimoto instead.

"Oi, Kobato," Ioryogi, the small blue dog stuffed toy spoke, popping his head from her school bag. Kobato turned to him with a blank face. "Watch your ste…p," before he finished, he was already thrown out of the school bag, landing with a thump as opposed to Kobato's own.

"Do… Ba… To…"

Soon enough, the pathway was lit with something akin with flames.

Finishing his final documents, Kiyokazu sighed of relief. Since he became a lawyer, well, after his number of successful cases, he got busier. It was enjoyable to be engaged in your dream career but sometimes, most of the times, he found himself missing spending times with his love, after so long being separated. Now that his work was done for the day, he could not wait to get home. He smiled to himself, thinking how much he had changed over the years. Of course, if you did not look deep or knew him well enough, there was no way you would notice behind his cold exterior.

Kiyokazu stood up from his desk, his briefcase on his left hand while his right fixing his maroon necktie. He took a look at his watch. It was past seven o' clock now. Kobato must have reached home. Ever since they met again, after he managed the land left by her grandfather-in this life, she came back, going to high school, working part time at Yomogi and living next door to him, before he insisted she stayed with him in one of the rooms in his apartment. The rent was too much for a high schooler, not to mention dangerous for girls. Ioryogi was there but he was still worried. It was a given, right?

His eyes drifted to a small calendar on his co-worker's desk. Fourteenth February. _Huh? It's Valentine's Day? So it's that time of year again._ He thought, his shoulders feeling light again.

Ioryogi looked at the girl while sighing exasperatedly. He crossed his blue, doll hands across his chest, his puppy legs the same manner. In the kitchen, that Dobato he had taken care of for what felt like forever was a total disaster. She burnt the supposed to be grilled chicken, the rice was a bit mushy, the stewed lettuce and spinach wilted and the only thing that came through was her _miso_ soup, only the taste though. _I can't believe after all these years she's still the same, clumsy Kobato. In a sense, it's a good thing but now…_ Ioryogi glanced up to see her almost spilling a jug of lemonade. He sighed.

"Hey, Kobato, now that dinner's settled, I just have to make sure of something. Do you have your chocolate with you? I don't remember seeing it in your schoolbag," he asked, after the table was set. Ioryogi sighed again seeing her pale face. _Dobato…_

She was in a full panic state now. "What should I do, Ioryogi-_san_? I left it in the fridge at Yomogi Nursery!" Kobato wailed with a dejected heart. Following a tradition-which she set, she made chocolates along with the children. A nice, heart shaped one. To think something she poured her heart into was forgotten… "I'm going to go get it now!"

"_Mataku…_ That Dobato…" Ioryogi sighed as he watched Kobato running out of the apartment. "Wait a minute… She forgot to bring me with her!" With that realization, the blue coloured dog shaped stuffed animal jumped off the kitchen counter and dashed to the door before it closed on him.

_BUMP!_

"Oh, Ioryogi. Were you going out?" Kiyokazu asked, after the doll called Ioryogi bumped onto him just as he opened the door. Well, after a while, you get used to seeing stuffed animals move and talk, especially after what he witnessed the day Kobato disappeared.

"Tsk, Fujimoto, huh? I was going to go after Kobato… Hnn. Guess I'll get some fresh air instead," he answered, walking out.

"Go after Kobato? Where'd she go?"

Ioryogi turned, grinning wickedly. "I'm not telling you."

The door closed, leaving Kiyokazu staring at it. _What was that?_ He sighed. "That doll's being a father-in-law figure again," he murmured. Putting his shoes on the cupboard and wearing his slippers, he entered the house, taking off his blazer, loosening his necktie.

_Kobato's out, huh? I hope she's safe but if that dog's so lenient, it's not that much to worry about._ Kiyokazu was walking into the kitchen for a glass of water, when he noticed. The table was set, a lean vase filled with roses in the middle. He smiled. _So she remembers it's Valentine's Day,_ he mused. Normally, he was in charge of all the cooking. After the porridge incident back in Yomogi Nursery, it was safe to know he took kitchen matters in his own hands unless on special occasions such as his birthdays and today, she insisted on doing those things herself. He decided he would wait for her to return so they could have dinner together, like always. In the meantime, a bath would be great.

At the Bear's Baumkuchen Shop, Ioryogi sat on the counter, eating an impressive amount of baumkuchen with cream after getting there through a portal surfacing near a lamp post. Again, the entrance was at a weird spot.

"So, why are you here again?" Genko, the bear and owner of Bear's Baumkuchen asked, folding his furry arms.

"It's Valentine's and some girls in school mentioned about 'first kisses to the Dobato. She's been asking that Doumoto guy what it is and no doubt she'll do the same to Fujimoto. Right now she's getting the chocolates she left at Yomogi. I'm not sticking around when she gets back," he answered with an irritated tone, stuffing another piece of baumkuchen.

"I see…" Genko began. "But why're you eating all those baumkuchen?! They're for customers!" He yelled full blast.

"Shouldn't you be glad your baumkuchen's good enough to satisfy the great me?"

"What was that? I'm not asking for your preference! Are you picking a fight with me, I-o-r-y-o-g-i-_san_?"

"Stupid bear, it's Iorogi, not Ioryogi! You've got the nerve!"

"Yeah, so?"

Soon enough, the store was filled with battle cries between two life-long friends. Zuisho, the bird sighed as he witnessed another useless fight while Ginsei sipped his tea with a bored face.

After over thirty minutes, Kobato finally reached home. Her chocolates wrapped in a decorated wrapper and tied with a red ribbon. The first time she gave Fujimoto-_san_ chocolates on Valentine's it was star shaped. This year, since Yomogi Nursery was no longer in debt, Sayaka-_sensei_ and Kazuto-_san_ managed to get many different things. One of them was a heart shaped mould which she used. Just thinking about it was enough to make her cheeks feel warmer.

"Ah, _okaeri_, Kobato," Kiyokazu said as he came out of his room while tying his hair.

Hearing Fujimoto's voice so suddenly startled the pink haired girl. She flustered to hide her chocolates behind her before answering. "_Ta-tadaima, _Fujimoto-_san_. Did you have dinner already? I've prepared them for you, today-ah, bu-but it'll probably taste bad and I wouldn't want you to get sick! I'm sorry! I guess I'll order some takeout instead," she mumbled, flustered.

"No, you don't have to. I'll eat your food, Kobato. It's something you put your feelings in, right?" Kiyokazu said, his eyes softened. After years of parting, he came to even accept eating Kobato's food. At times, her food did taste delicious despite its gruesome appearance.

Kobato nodded and smiled happily, following Fujimoto's steps into the dining room, all the while hiding her chocolate package. She wanted to give him the chocolates after dinner, as a dessert. They sat on their respective seats almost synchronized. Kobato noticed steam emitted from the food. Fujimoto had heated them. She looked up to him and shared a smile. Both muttered '_itadakimasu_', hers much more energetically before eating their meal. As soon as Kobato tasted her dishes, particularly the supposed-to-be grilled chicken, she coughed. It was burnt right to the core. Her face paled. She quickly reached Fujimoto's hand, stopping his chopsticks from feeding himself the dreaded chicken.

"Fujimoto-_san_, don't eat it! It's burnt! I-I'm so sorry!"

Kiyokazu quirked his brow. He really liked that flushed, flustered look on her face. Ignoring her, he bowed his head down and chomped on the chicken bits. It was burnt, but the taste was still there. She had improved. The first time she made grilled chicken, it crumbled to dust upon a light touch. "It's better than the last time," he commented and watched her relieved face. Dinner proceeded without much fuss after that.

Setting the cleaned dishes, the table cleared-it was his turn on washing them, he finally went over to where Kobato was sitting, on a couch in the living room. She was fidgeting. Kiyokazu plopped himself on the couch, reaching for his briefcase. Time to do some work. Of course, his mind was wondering when his dove would give him her chocolates.

The girl fidgeted on her seat. Not only was she nervous about giving her chocolates to Fujimoto, but also on asking him the things which had caught her attention today. She looked up to see him coming towards her and sat beside her. It was their routine. He would be looking at files from work, she, her homework or just relaxing, watching television. _Ahh, he's already taking out his file! Kobato, will do her best!_ Her heart determined, she took out the chocolates she hid under the cushions, shoved it to Fujimoto with resolve, even if her face was tinted with a light shade of pink.

"Fu-Fujimoto-_san_, this is for you!"

Kiyokazu stared at the wrapped chocolates before taking it. He smiled. "About time. You do like to make me wait, Kobato. Can I open it?" He asked, holding the ribbons.

"Yes, please enjoy yourself!" She answered enthusiastically, relieved after managing to give Fujimoto her chocolates. She eyed him putting a small heart-shaped chocolate into his mouth and sighed of relief once he looked pleased. She did make the chocolate really sweet, knowing despite his stoic self, he liked sweet things. She noticed during the time she gave him some baumkuchen. "Is it delicious?"

"Hn. It's sweet," he replied, eating another piece, his work forgotten. It was something Kobato put all her love into. He smiled a bit, even when in his heart, he was joyously grinning.

One thing done, Kobato mentally checked her imaginative checklist. Now was the time. Her eyes filled with a mix of curiosity and determination, she sat on her knees, turned towards Fujimoto. "Fujimoto-_san_, what's a kiss?"

Kiyokazu choked on the chocolate melting in his mouth. "Huh?"

"It's just… The girls in my class asked me how my first kiss was like and I told them the first time you kissed my forehead but they said that wasn't a real kiss. I asked Doumoto-_san_ to teach me but he said it'll be better if you did," she explained.

_She-what?! Kids these days…_ Kiyokazu rubbed his temple. Sighed. _Doumoto… You made a wise decision, this time._ A distance away, Doumoto sneezed.

He plopped an elbow on his face as he turned to look at Kobato. Suddenly, he grinned. This should be fun. It had been a while since he last teased his dove. It was when he was also a helper at Yomogi, the last time he teased her. "Well, there're many types of kisses, Kobato. The first one," he sat straight, and leaned to plant a kiss on Kobato's forehead. "Is this affectionate one," he said.

Kobato closed her eyes, cheeks feeling warmer as Fujimoto leaned and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw Fujimoto's eyes warm and loving, so unlike what she saw when they first met. Her heart skipped a beat. "The second one," she heard him say and her heart began to thump faster as he again leaned in. She shut her eyes tightly as Fujimoto's face was aligned with her, closer than usual, feeling embarrassed. She felt something soft brush again her lips and she slowly opened her eyes. She met Fujimoto's searching eyes and realized the something was his lips. Her face, even without her seeing a mirror, she knew was as red as tomatoes.

"…Is this kiss. A kiss between two people who love each other. I believe your friends were talking about this one," he said, his voice lowered an octave as he rested his forehead on hers. It was not enough, he dimly registered. Kobato's lips were so soft, so inviting.

"The third one, is this," he whispered, this time, with his voice husky as he kissed her again.

This kiss was different, so different than the one earlier. Kobato felt herself sinking in the depths of Fujimoto's eyes. His lips were soft, yet a bit more demanding than earlier. Her eyes were half lidded, and she gasped as she felt Fujimoto's tongue licking her the seams of her bottom lip. The gasp gave Fujimoto a chance to delve his lips further, entering Kobato's mouth and she thought she was melting as she felt his tongue caressing her. Her eyes closed, her hands desperately clinging on his V-neck t-shirt, as she felt his hands on her neck and waist.

Kiyokazu knew he should stop now. He knew he should restrain himself more. Kobato, she might be sixteen-no, she was only sixteen and she was as innocent as a child. He wanted to treasure her, but, this was definitely not helping. He felt bliss as he tasted her sweet, rosy lips. Feeling enchanted by her innocence and warmth. His hands had already traveled to her waist, to bring her closer and to her neck, to deepen their kiss. As the need of breathing became more tightening, he finally freed her lips, hearing her soft pants and his own.

"This kiss… You mustn't let anyone kiss you like this but me, understand, Kobato?"

Still entranced, Kobato nodded, with her face flushed, hiding it on Fujimoto's chest. She felt Fujimoto's hand patting her head, like always before gently caressing her hair, his other hand encompassing her body. _So… So, there are many types of kisses…? U-Umm…_ She looked up, her face still had a tint of red but her eyes innocent and curious.

"Fujimoto-_san_, so is there any more kisses besides that…?" She asked bluntly.

Kiyokazu sweat dropped. His little dove… He kissed her again, more passionately than before, leaving the adorable pink haired girl utterly breathless and literally melting, unable to move an inch, limp in his arms. He smiled, gently, as he tried his best to suppress his desires.

"There's more but I'll show you once you're strong enough to overcome this one, okay, Kobato?"

The girl nodded, panting. "Ko-Kobato, will do her best!" She answered timidly, shy. Kiyokazu smiled as he hugged her closer. "I love you, Kobato," he whispered in her ears and his smile grew wider as he rested his head on hers hearing her reply, "I-I love you too, Fujimoto-_san_."

The next day, Kobato could hardly contain her happy daze and random moments of blushing remembering what occurred the night before. It left Ioryogi sighing and muttering how glad he was he decided to hand out at Genko's. Kiyokazu, on the other hand was at work, working more lively than usual that his workmates could tell he was happy-a very hard thing to do.

_Guess kids these days weren't so bad after all,_ was what Kiyokazu thought as he remembered their kiss.

**END**

* * *

**A/N:**Please comment and rate, everyone! I'm open to constructing criticism. If anyone thinks Kiyokazu's a bit OOC, I'm sorry. I interpreted him like this after watching the anime and reading the manga.


End file.
